Warriors: A New Place
by muhXcookkie
Summary: It was quite in the clearing. Duststar sat on the high rock, looking up at the sky. The tall grass surrounding her was swaying lightly in the breeze. “It’s nice out tonight.” She purred. An completely OC story from one of my favortie books
1. Clan Information: Meadowclan

Allegiances

**Meadowclan**

LEADER **DUSTSTAR—**tan she-cat with dark brown around feet and the top of tail and light brown on chest, muzzle, and bottom of tail.

DEPUTY **FOXPELT—** auburn tom with white-tipped feet and tail.  
**APPRENTICE, SANDPAW**

MEDICINE CAT **HONEYDAPPLE—** honey colored she-cat with brown and black spots on her body.

WARRIORS (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**CEDARGAZE—** cedar-red she-cat.

**HEATHERDREAM—** light tan she-cat with dark brown shading on back and head.  
**APPRENTICE, HOLLYPAW**

**TIGERSTREAK—** grey and brown striped tom.

**WHISPERMIST—** white tom with grey tipped tail.  
**APPRENTICE, MORNINGPAW**

**FAWNPELT—** light brown tom with white spots on back.  
**APPRENTICE, DUSKPAW**

**SHADEBREATH—** large black tom.

** WHITETHORN— **white tom with dark green eyes.

** RAVENFLAIR— **brown tom with scarlet-red muzzle.  
**APPRENTICE, PEPPERPAW**

APPRENTICES (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**DUSKPAW— **grey tom with white chest.

**SANDPAW— **tan she-cat with dark-tan spot on left eye.

** HOLLYPAW— **ginger she-cat with light green eyes.

**MORNINGPAW— **golden tom.

**PEPPERPAW—** red-brown tom with brown belly.

QUEENS **(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

** PETALGLOW—** golden she-cat.

**SCARLETFEATHER—** dark-red she-cat with long fur.

**MILKFUR—** creamy colored she-cat with bright blue eyes.

**SILVERBREATH—** light silver she-cat.

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**SWANTAIL— **elegant white she-cat.

**MUDSLASH—** brawn tom with large paws.

**OAKTHORN— light brown tom with large claws**

** SHININGSTREAM— light grey tom with an almost blue colored tail**

SAGESIGHT— half-blind ginger tom


	2. Chapter 1

_It was quite in the clearing._ Duststar sat on the high rock, looking up at the sky. The tall grass surrounding her was swaying lightly in the breeze; shining under the moon's glow. "It's nice out toning." She purred.

"It's to be expected. This was a wonderful Greenleaf." Honeydapple sat at the foot of the rock, cleaning her front paws.

"Yes. I wonder what Leaf-bare will be like. It is on its way."

"Hopefully it'll be a steady one."

"It's been a harsh one the past few years though." Duststar jumped down beside Honeydapple.

"True, but if you ask me." She began stretching. "It's gotten better and better, slowly but surely. We also haven't been having much trouble with the other clans."

"That reminds me." Duststar looked up at the moon. "It's almost time for the gathering."

"That's right. You'll need to start thinking of who to bring." Duststar said nothing, but continued to gaze at the moon. Her dark eyes glazed with thought. "It's almost Moonhigh; I should be heading to bed."

"Goodnight." Duststar meowed as the honey cat left for bed. _'This is a problem I'll have to deal with another day. Besides, I should ask Foxpelt for his recommendations as well.' _Duststar stood up and walked to her den.

------

Morning dew drops hugged the grass. Foxpelt walked out of the warrior's den and into the grass covered-clearing. Several cats were already up. He gestured over to Hollypaw, who came over to him with curiosity expressed all over her face.

"Can you get Morningpaw and Cedargaze and go out on a hunting patrol?"

The apprentice smiled with excitement. "Sure!" With that, the small cat ran off in the direction of Cedargaze.

"Foxpelt!" Said tom turned his head and saw Duststar sitting in front of her den. He stood and walked over to her.

"Yes, Duststar?"

"I want you to go out on border patrol. Take Shadebreath and Whitethorn with you. Come straight to me when you get back. We need to decide who's going to the gathering."

Foxpelt nodded. "I'll be back at around Sunhigh."

"Good." Duststar nodded her deputy off.

The she-cat stood up and walked over to the nursery. Once inside the thick rim of grass separating the queens and kits from the outside, she walked over to Milkfur.

"How are you feeling?" Duststar sat near her.

The new queen looked up at her. "I'm fine. I didn't know what having kits would be this exhausting though."

The leader chuckled. "They should be here soon, right?"

"Yes." Milkfur's eyes glittered with pride. "Should be any day now. Then I'll have my first batch of kittens to take care of!"

Duststar was about to say congratulatory words to the mother-to-be, when all of the sudden, Pepperpaw ran in.

"Duststar! It's Ravenflair!"

"What happened?"

"He was going to take me out for practice, but then he suddenly…collapsed! Tigerstreak took him to Honeydapple."

"Alright, calm down Pepperpaw. You did well by telling me. Go rest outside; I'll check on Ravenflair."

------

Honeydapple set down a few daisy leaves in front of Ravenflair. "Eat. Then rest when you're done."

"But I told Pepperpaw that I'd take him out for practice!"

The medicine cat noticed the leader entering her den. "Then Duststar will think of something." Honeydapple left Ravenflair to eat and walked over to the leader. "It's just joint pain. He should be fine, he's nit the cat he use to be though."

Duststar laughed. "Still as hansom as ever, just older. Do you think this means that he's going to need to retire soon?"

"Possibly. It might just be him overworking, or simply stress on his joints. You know he won't want to. Oh! He wants someone to take Pepperpaw out for some training."

"I'll do it myself. Pepperpaw has been an apprentice for a while; maybe it's time to make him a warrior."

"That'd make both of them very happy." Honeydapple purred.

"Let's hope he does well." With that Duststar left to find Pepperpaw.

* * *

Greenleaf: Summer

Leaf-bare: Winter

The Gathering: A time where all the clans meet together to discuss in peace. Happens ever full moon.

Moonhigh: 12 a.m.

Sunhigh: 12 p.m.

Original Story by Erin Hunter

I found the definitions for some of the terms on this website: .


End file.
